


I Hope you Do

by IDMIDray



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drama, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDMIDray/pseuds/IDMIDray
Summary: You know that saying that you see your life flash before your eyes? Arthur, from the minute, James landed in front of him, knew he wasn't walking out of Amity Arena.
Relationships: Eventual Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts, James Ironwood/Arthur Watts (One-sided)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	I Hope you Do

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about this for awhile, long before the events of V7 Ch11 but there was definitely something in the way Arthur and James spoke to each other. Now clearly I have long since established myself as Ironqrow trash and I absolutely adore Nuts and Volts but there was something between those two that just had to be explored.

“You always were a pain in the ass.” And didn’t that just sting, Arthur thought as he quickly started to calculate how to handle this behemoth of a man. He turned on his rings and activated the arena. Pleased to find that James seemed mildly surprised at the way he influenced the arena, and he thought he could trap him. As if he didn’t know what he was capable of, Arthur wasn’t a huntsman, but he certainly knew how to outsmart James. 

They’ve known each other a long time, long than many people would expect. Arthur had been born in Mantle but had the privilege to go to Atlas Academy which didn’t just cater to huntsmen and huntresses like the other three kingdom’s academies did. Atlas had a stable and growing science department, and Arthur who had one of the smartest brains in the kingdom received a scholarship to attend after he passed the entrance exam having even corrected the professor’s spelling errors. It was there that he had met James Ironwood, someone born in Atlas, had a prestigious family name, and should have been just as stuck up as all the rich prestigious families but was kind and humble instead. Arthur had found himself watching James’ huntsmen team placement test with interest. James was good at fighting; it was a shame that he hid his body with long sleeves.

Arthur had been so invested that when the teams were picked and James wasn’t named the leader, he had been furious for James. James however had smiled and shook the leader’s hand, chuckling about something funny the other had said. It was then that he had noticed the thin metal strip above James’ right eyebrow. He quickly figured out from then that James had extensive prosthetics and Arthur had found his curiosity peaked just to see how much prosthetics covered the man’s body.

Over their first year there, in between his own classes and his research would this semester was on prosthetics. He had made every attempt to run into James, having memorized the man’s schedule before he had. James never noticed him, or if he had, he didn’t seem to care. Arthur had felt a pang of annoyance when he first associated James ignoring him with him being from Mantle but then again, he had watched James be nice to literally everyone he met, Faunus, fellow Atlesians and people from Mantle. Hell, James had even refused to allow a Faunus to be bullied in his presence, quickly rising to defend the cat Faunus.

A man that cared for the citizens of the kingdom, he would go far, Arthur thought. Having watched from a distance how James interacted with people, how he handled fights with others, practiced getting used to fighting in a team and how he was one of the top students in his class. Arthur had realized that he had developed an attraction toward the blue eyed male. And with that knowledge, he had also become jealous over all those friendly interactions with other people. Especially since he was right there, James walked by him at least fifty times throughout the day.

He sat there at his work bench, focusing on his designs for better prosthetics when he heard a soft knock on the door. “Excuse me.”

He recognized that voice, his head shot up and he stared at James as he walked into the room. Arthur smiled, glad that the room was empty. “Can I help you?” he responded.  
James smiled at him, “Ah, yes, well see, I’m due for my six month checkup but unfortunately I can’t get to my normal doctor but I heard that you were studying prosthetics from your professor and you have exceled past every one of his expectations. I was wondering if you would like a physical representative of what you are researching?” 

Arthur was stunned, never mind that he did get to work with prosthetics next semester, he felt proud and honored that his professor had recommended him. He admired the diplomatic way James spoke, the way that even if he was uncertain, he spoke with confidence. Whoever taught him to talk this way was a Godsend. James shifted uncomfortably and Arthur became painfully aware that he had been staring. “Of-of course. Please have a seat.”

James nodded and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He strode over to Arthur and took the seat next to him. James stared at him curiously, “Have I seen you around before?”

Arthur smiled, “Perhaps, in the halls. Now, where are the prosthetics that need examining?”

James bristled, “Oh, ah. Sorry, it’s still a bit new to me” His left hand shifted to grab at his right arm. “I was in an accident and lost my right arm and a good part of my abdomen and thorax.”

Arthur nodded, “Any damage to organs?”

James’ left hand rubbed up and down his right nervously, “A couple of my organs have been reinforced with metal, but those get yearly exams. I can get those done with Dr. Polendina at Summer break.”

Arthur was once again stunned into silence, Dr. Polendina was a renowned bio-chemical scientist who worked primarily in Mantle but did also own a shop in Atlas. James had the connections and money in order to afford this extensive and most advanced of prosthetics. Arthur leaned forward, sensing the man’s discomfort for having to reveal his prosthetics to a stranger, “Arthur Watts.” He said, holding out his right hand.

James seemed surprised but took the proffered hand. “James Ironwood.” He responded, relief in his voice.

“Well then, now that we have been formally introduced, please, remove your shirt.”

James’ ears turned red, but he did what he asked, and Arthur had to stop himself from gaping at James’ left side, at those muscles. He clearly had been paying a great deal of attention to his health. He forced himself to look at where the prosthetics met his skin, the skin still looked raw, like the accident happened the past year. If that was the case, it was a marvel that James had even been able to attend the academy. He found the connectors that kept all the wiring protected and unscrewed it. On initial glance he had found that one of the wires was becoming frayed, so he got up and grabbed the wirings they had in the shop. He found the matching one and worked on removing the frayed wire carefully, so he didn’t risk damaging the rest. James gasped; Arthur stopped. “What’s wrong?” Arthur knew he hadn’t hit the other wires, but all these wires made up essentially his nerves. He could feel everything going on in the arm. Arthur was amazed that he was sitting there as still as he was, he had read cases of people getting prosthetics examined and passing out.

James shrugged his left shoulder, “Nothing, I just didn’t expect you to be able to connect that so swiftly for this being the first prosthetics you’ve worked on.”

Arthur finished reattaching the wire and then went to work examining the rest, wires, nuts, bolts anything that could have potentially damaged or rusted. Which didn’t seem likely with the way this was obviously cared for; the metal was polished and looked like they’d never seen a drop of water. “Do you shower with this on?”

James nodded, “It’s enhanced to be able to withstand water. Dr. Polendina recommended it, especially if I don’t intend on taking the arm off at night.”

Arthur nodded, “Understandable. But the wiring… looks like it gets checked every day.” He looked up at James, James looked sheepish.

“I actually do check every night. I had Dr. Polendina show me how, I’m afraid I’m not left-handed so I’m still clumsy at it.”

Arthur closed his arm plate back up, then went on to the chest. James stopped him there. “Sorry, Arthur. But I think we’ll stop at the arm.”

Arthur understood, but he was still annoyed that he wasn’t considered worthy to look at metal fused organs and more wires. “I see. In that case, I believe we are done here.”  
James nodded, “Thank you Arthur.” He stood up and left. Arthur remembered a second after he left that they could have exchanged scroll numbers. He wasn’t about to run after the man.

The next time he saw James, James was walking by with a few fellow students. James looked in his direction, nodded towards him without stopping or slowing his pace. Arthur felt that annoying pang of jealousy he was becoming increasingly familiar with feeling every time he saw James with someone else. Arthur continued to the administrative building, finding that he had to know how old James was and how long ago he got those prosthetics. He knew the academy wouldn’t hand over personal information so he had figured out a way to hack into the system, all he needed was an access point that would be untraceable to him. He hung around and waited for the receptionist to get up and walk away for lunch. The administrative building had one flaw, that if someone went to lunch, there was no one to take over that area. He walked to the desk, and closed the blinds, he powered up the computer and began hacking. He got in without much of an issue, quickly pulling up the file on James Ironwood.

James Ironwood had taken the entrance exam two years ago but was unable to attend due to a training accident. So, Arthur was right, the injury happened last year. Reading further he discovered that James was twenty years old, which made him two years older than him. Why didn’t James attend right after graduating from one of the schools in Atlas? He continued delving deeper into the man’s past to find his answers. Right after graduation, James enlisted in the Atlas military, going through a year of intense training and solo Grimm missions. Arthur felt angry at the military for sending James to fight Grimm alone, but it did explain why James seemed to fight better alone. James had ambitious goals, if he had enlisted around the same time, he took the entrance exam to the academy. But the academy was often considered a steppingstone into the military for those who attended who were trying to become licensed huntsmen. The training and enlisting right away meant that James wanted to be able to help people without wasting time at the academy. He closed out of James’ file and shut the computer down. He was able to leave without anyone noticing him. He smirked at that, hacking wasn’t easy, but it proved to be useful.

For the rest of their first year, they greeted each other by nods and smiles. James never attempting to initiate a conversation, Arthur being annoyed by the fact that he seemed to be the only one James never spoke to. He went home and spent the summer researching and improving his hacking abilities, placing James in the back of his mind for now. It was only when he caught the news that a young Atlas Academy student had been injured while on duty for the military did Arthur start to think about James again. Apparently, James hadn’t taken a pause on the military while at school like Arthur had thought. He called up Dr. Polendina without another second’s delay. He wanted to see if he could score an internship and see if James came to see him.

“This is Pietro” a jovial voice sounded out; Arthur felt annoyed by him already.

“This is Arthur Watts, a second year Atlas Academy student in the science department. My field of research is prosthetics, I was wondering if I could internship with the leading bioengineering scientist.”

“But of course! We could always use young minds such as yourself! I’m actually working on a special case right now, if you had the time to swing on by my lab in Mantle.”

Arthur smiled, perfect. “That would work well. I’ll be by in twenty minutes.”

Arthur hung up and grabbed his bag, very excited to be a part of this special case with a renowned scientist.

When he arrived, he was surprised that he was greeted by a man not much older than himself. Pietro seemed slightly frazzled but smiled widely, “Ah! You must be Arthur Watts! Come on in!”

Arthur walked in and stared; a renowned scientist was working in a dump like this? There was just the one room with a side room for a single patient. The office was cluttered, papers and metal everywhere. He had no staff either, Arthur was disenchanted by what he saw, immediately thinking of James sought out this man for prosthetics. No wonder the man went to him for a checkup.

Pietro closed the door behind him, “After I got off the scroll with you, one of my patients called and I recalled where I heard your name before.”  
Arthur turned to him, “Really?” he said noncommittally.

“You should have told me you knew James! He’s a good friend of mine and when he told me you’re the one who helped him with his prosthetics while at the academy, I was grateful!” Pietro said, grabbing Arthur’s hand suddenly and shaking it. “I’m actually grateful you are here; I’m running up to Atlas later to see James and I’m sure he would be happy to see a familiar face.”

Arthur took his hand back as politely as he could muster, “Is that so, I would be happy to accompany you to Atlas. Why are you seeing James?” He asked, innocently enough as he gave the office another look.

“Well, you see, James needs my expertise after he went on temporary duty for the military. You may have seen the news.” Pietro said, losing some of that gusto he had initially.

Arthur, masking his growing distaste, turned to face Pietro again. “I did but they never gave specifics on the student.”

Pietro hummed, “Yes, well James wanted to keep it a secret. Now, I have to go and grab a few things and they we can head on up.”

“I can help.” Arthur said, which was preferable than standing in this office any longer.

Pietro smiled, “Thank you my dear boy. But theses are things only I can grab, you can however hold this.” Pietro handed him a prosthetic leg.

Arthur stared at him questioningly but took the leg. “Where did you have this?”

Pietro laughed, the sound grating on Arthur’s nerves. “Ho, ho! It’s for a patient. I had it by the door. If you want you can look at the inside, it’s a temporary one, to see if it fits okay. I have to go and obtain measurements for the permanent.”

Arthur nodded and started studying the leg, it was a complete leg, going from part of the waist all the way down. For a temporary, it was well designed and crafted. Not a screw was out of place and Arthur had to resist the urge to tinker with the leg, he had a feeling the leg was for James.

“Alright, I have what I need, are you ready to go on up to Atlas?” Pietro asked, carrying a bag and a briefcase.

Arthur held the leg and waited while Pietro locked up and flipped the sign over that read, ‘Went to my Atlas office, if you need assistance, would like to schedule a consult please call this number.’

Arthur was surprised they headed to the military ships instead of the civilian ships but then again, James was military, and a lot of military needed prosthetics. The soldiers saluted to Pietro, their way of greeting the man and stared suspiciously at Arthur.

After boarding the ship, they immediately set off towards Atlas. Arthur still holding the leg which had been wrapped up to protect it from the rain, this one wasn’t waterproof, Pietro had said. Of course, temporary ones wouldn’t have that expensive feature. Arthur watched as they landed near the academy. “Have you ever been to James’ house?” Pietro asked.

Arthur shook his head, “No, I haven’t.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ve heard that the Ironwoods come from a long line. They aren’t as stuffy as the other big names, so their home isn’t as extravagant but… well you’ll see.” Pietro said as they disembarked and walked towards what Arthur could only describe as a small mansion. The art décor in the garden, the towering pillars and extravagance of the house. It was just everything Arthur wanted, he smirked as they approached the house. Pietro knocked, and a man opened it and bowed.

“Welcome to the Ironwood estate, Dr. Polendina. Please this way.” He said, turning to show them to James’ room.

James was sitting on his bed, wearing a long-sleeved shirt, his prosthetic hand was resting on the bed, bandages on his left arm, sweat glistening off his forehead as he spoke to Arthur could only presume to be James’ father. He looked exactly like James, just with gray hair and a mustache. James stopped talking when he saw Pietro and Arthur.

“Pietro.” James said in way of greeting. His eyes went from Pietro to Arthur.

“James, what did you do this time?” Pietro joked as he approached the bed.

“Dr. Polendina.” James’ father greeted, his steely blue eyes fixating themselves on Arthur. “Who is this that you brought with you.”

“Oh, this is my intern, Arthur Watts.” Pietro said as he started to examine James’ right arm.

“My arm is fine, Pietro.” James murmured.

“I’ll be the judge of that, James.” He responded.

Arthur, while watching them be so close, pissed Arthur off.

James’ father walked over to Arthur. “Arthur Watts, I don’t recognize the last name. Are you from Atlas?”

“Father.” James warned.

His father tsked and fixed Arthur with that steely glare. “You are from Mantle then.”

Arthur bristled, the divide between Atlas and Mantle was always present. “I am.” He confirmed.

“Father, Arthur goes to Atlas Academy, he knows a lot about prosthetics.” James said as Pietro lifted his shirt to examine the metal chest.

James stopped Pietro. “My prosthetics are fine.” He repeated.

“It’s his leg that needs looking at.” His father said, staring at what Arthur was still holding. “I’m assuming you brought it.”

“Just in case.” Pietro murmured. “I’m going to need everybody to clear out.”

His father stiffened but exited without complaint. Arthur hesitated but then approached the bed.

“Arthur, you can leave the room to if you want.” Pietro said, “This is going to be quite grotesque.”

Arthur took a seat on the bed. “I can handle it.”

James stared at him, “You really don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Arthur replied, as Pietro set about removing the covers. His leg was bandaged from the waist down. He wasn’t wearing any clothes, Arthur noted. But he was still covered by the bandages. The leg was still bleeding by the way the bandage was stained and tinted red in certain areas.

“How many Grimm?” Pietro asked.

“It was a nest of beowulves and a nuckelavee.” James responded, Pietro frowned, and Arthur gaped. “I wasn’t alone, there was a team from the military. We were clearing out a new mining area to the south. The Nuckelavee was a surprise. Obviously.” He stated as he gestured to his leg.

“James, you aren’t even a licensed huntsman, you really should take care of yourself.” Pietro said with concern.

James rolled his eyes, “There’s too much that needs to be done.”

Pietro stayed silent and went to work on unwrapping the bandages. “This isn’t looking too good James.” He said as he unwrapped the first two layers and the telltale smell of infection hit their noses. “Did you get treated right away?”

James shrugged, “There was too much going on. It might have been a few hours before I saw a doctor.”

“Did you keep fighting?”

James nodded. “Did you even need to ask that?”

“You’re an idiot.” Pietro said as he unwrapped the last layer and the extent of the injury was revealed. James’ leg had a huge gash running down the side, from thigh to ankle. A chunk was clearly missing out of his inner thigh that had been crudely stitched together. His penis, he noticed, was no longer there. It was honestly a miracle that James was even awake right now let alone sitting there being able to hold conversations. But taking another glance at James’ face, at how he was slowly losing color and how the sheen to his face was much more prominent now. That he was awake due to stubbornness.

James grimaced as the injury was exposed to the light. “It’s bad right Doctor?”

Pietro sighed, “It is definitely really bad, we can try to save the leg but with the infection spreading, it could enter your bloodstream. Are you on medication?”

James nodded, “I’ve been on medication for three days.”

Pietro took the prosthetic leg from Arthur, “I think it isn’t savable James.”

James nodded, “Then remove it.” He said, resolute. He glanced at Arthur, “I’d prefer it if you didn’t stay for this part.”

Arthur nodded and got up, looking behind him to see Pietro opening his bag and James bracing himself. He quickly closed the door and stared at the wall; James was a tough man. He fought that level of injury; he was in the military and the academy. James wanted to help people and he thought the world of humans, and faunus but he seemed to think very little of himself in the process. He wondered why James was even at his home instead of at the doctor’s but perhaps his stubbornness or his father’s wishes won out. Atlesian’s were just like that. Pietro doing the actual cauterizing of an entire limb though, was that even in his job description? He supposed it could be, but Pietro wasn’t that much older than him. He pulled out his scroll and pulled out the information he had gotten on the man. Pietro was about to turn twenty-seven, he was a scientist and a Doctor of Medicine. But his main career path was in the creation of prosthetics, he was constantly evolving the definition of prosthetics.

The door opened and Pietro stepped out, “The leg is four inches too small, but James said it would work until the permanent one arrived. Would you like to observe how to fit a prosthetic?”

“Is he going to get a- “Arthur began.

“Yes, he is.” Pietro said, cutting him off. “I’m going to make one for him.”

Arthur nodded and followed Pietro back into the room. James was panting heavily but through his own personality he was still conscious. The cauterized limb was in a plastic bag, to be disposed of properly. Arthur helped Pietro fit the prosthetic leg onto James body, James taking deep breaths through every new connector. Arthur felt his pain for him, and he felt his attraction for the man growing. There was something so incredibly beautiful about someone so tough that he could withstand so much pain.

James finally relaxed when the limb was fully connected. He ran a shaky hand through his sweat soaked hair, “Thank you Pietro.” He glanced at Arthur, “And Arthur.”

“Now James in a few weeks I want you to stop by my office to get a refitting after your aura returns and heals the remainders of your injuries.” Pietro said as he packed up.

James nodded, his eyes closing. “I’ll call you.” He murmured, exhaustion taking over.

Pietro pat James’ left leg and Arthur glared at the contact. Pietro grabbed his bag and Arthur stood up, James still had his eyes closed but from the way he was breathing, Arthur could tell he was still awake.

The way back down to Mantle was silent until Arthur broke it, “So with my research the average physical therapy and recuperation rate is about three months. Will James be able to attend the academy?”

“Knowing James, he’ll force himself to complete the recuperation time in a month. It’s what he did for his arm and chest even though he should have been resting for five months prior to physical therapy for that one.” Pietro responded.

Arthur nodded, allowing silence to resume, until he thought of another question. “Was he your special case?”

Pietro smiled, “Yes he is. My special case.”

Arthur didn’t like the way he answered which just cemented his immense dislike for the man.

Over the next few weeks he worked closely with the man, learning certain trade secrets along the way. When it came time for James’ visit, Arthur had been surprised to learn that James chose this location as opposed to the Atlas one, which was better stocked, organized and the building was up to date code wise.

James limped in, struggling to walk on a limb that was too short for his body. He was smiling though when he saw Pietro and Arthur. “Pietro, Arthur.” He greeted as he took a seat in the examination room.

“James, we finished your prosthetics.” Pietro said, walking over to the desk and pulling out a case that Arthur knew contained the extremities.

“I’m glad, I’m sorry to have you go through so much trouble on my behalf.” He laid back on the chair, “But I will be glad to be rid of this temporary prosthetic, I can’t seem to get it to connect to this.” He said, pointing at the sliver of metal above his right eyebrow, which Arthur had learned was how James was able to function, to be able to move his arm and for his organs to be able to stay operable.

Pietro nodded, “That’s understandable. My temporary limbs are made with more outdated metal than what I use now. But they get the job done while my patients wait for their prosthetics.”

James glanced at Arthur, “How has the internship been going?”

Arthur smiled, “It’s been very enlightening, for example I’ve actually figured out how to adapt dust into the metal works.”

James looked thoughtful, “So they could be used as weapons?”

Arthur shrugged, “Weapons, heating units, it must be unable to regulate temperatures on its own correct?”

James touched his right arm, then glanced at Pietro, “Is it possible to add temperature regulations? Since I’m not going to be taking off my limbs, it would be nice to be able to keep them warmer.”

“I already modified the prosthetic leg and penis. I’ll fit them correctly than take your arm to adjust it. Your chest, however, I’ll have to do with you still attached, so you’ll have to bear with the uncomfortableness for a while.” Pietro said, opening the cases.

“I understand.” James said, while unbuttoning his pants.

“No weapons installment?” Arthur joked, pleased that James liked the idea but a little miffed that Pietro was taking credit.

James looked at him, “No, Due Process is enough for me” He stood up long enough to drop his pants, from there Pietro walked over and removed the temporary. James gripping the edge of the chair, his attention focused on the removal of the limb.

Arthur took the temporary from Pietro while Pietro made some readjustments to the metal permanently attached to James’ body. Arthur set the temporary down next to the permanent, marveling at how beautiful prosthetics could be. He grabbed it and brought it over, holding it until Pietro was ready to install the limb. James’ grip on the chair never wavered, instead as the permanent one was being attached, his grip seemed to tighten considerably.

Arthur grabbed the metal penis and brought it over next, James focusing on the extremity. “I was joking Pietro; you really didn’t have to make me one.”

“Ah, but I did, James. It works, believe me, I tested it.” Pietro said.

James’ ears turned red as he registered his words.

“Oh! Oh, ho ho, not like that my friend. The normal process of elimination.” Pietro said with gusto.

James exhaled, “Oh.”

“But I suppose it would work that way too.” Pietro said as he started working on attaching again.

James’ blush returned, this time spreading to cover his cheeks too, he cleared his throat and Arthur had to stifle a laugh, his embarrassment was endearing.

Afterwards when Pietro was done, James stood up and pulled his pants up. “Walk around, see how they feel. Once they connect fully you should be able to activate the dust to adjust the temperature as you find comfortable.” Pietro said, getting up himself to clean up the temporary and put it away in its proper place.

James walked forward, he had to adjust his gait to match his prosthetics. “They definitely fit better, Pietro.” He called over his shoulder, “Mind if I use your restroom?”

“Go right ahead.” Pietro said, “I’ll start setting up for the arm adjustments.”

James nodded and went off to the little bathroom that was attached to building almost as an afterthought. 

“Do you want to place the dust in the arm while I work on his chest?” Pietro asked Arthur.

Arthur was surprised. “Sure. I would be honored to.”

James returned, smiling. “It does work.”

“I told you I tested it.”

“Stop, Pietro.” James said as he sat back down, the sheen returning to his face that he had three weeks ago.

“Don’t overexert yourself James. Your body was just beginning to adjust to the temporary now it has to readjust again.” Pietro warned.

“I’m fine, I’ve seen some patients of yours walk out with new prosthetics without having to go through temporary ones.” James said.

“Well they weren’t maintaining them through a small chip in your head.” Pietro retorted. “Now, Arthur here is going to remove your arm while I work on your chest.”

James nodded, “That’s fine with me.” He removed his shirt with ease.

Arthur approached, removing the arm with ease. He smiled at James, but James was focused on Pietro taking over and beginning work on the chest plate. Arthur frowned and started incorporating the dust into the intricate wiring, he wanted to sneak a look at the metal infused organs, but he did not want to rush this delicate work after all.  
He could hear small talk and laughter when he finally finished, Pietro had already combined the dust but was taking the time to inspect the organs. Arthur glaring at the back of Pietro’s head as he walked toward them with the arm, took a quick look at the organs. Part of James’ lung, ribs, and heart had been reinforced with metal. How this man was alive right now was a wonder, Arthur announced his presence.

“Oh good, I just finished up here.” Pietro said with a smile. “Just let me screw on the plate and then he’s all yours, Arthur.”

Arthur nodded, meeting James’ eyes. He could see the exhaustion in those eyes, but he knew James was going to hide it and keep pushing himself.

Arthur took great care into reattaching the arm back onto James. James tested that everything was working fine. He stood up and turned towards Pietro. “Do you want the rest of the payments now or at the next checkup?” He asked, already moving to pull out his wallet.

Pietro stopped him, placing a hand on James’ right. “James, helping you is my pleasure. You don’t have to pay all at once. Partial payments are fine.”

Arthur glared at the way they were standing so close together, how Pietro’s hand was still on James’. How James and Pietro were smiling at each other. He cleared his throat and they jumped apart.

James running a hand through his hair and Pietro placed his hands in his pockets. “Well then, I’ll pay you partial. I don’t have much of an allowance now that I’ve entered the academy and in the military.” James said, pulling his wallet out of his pockets and taking out five hundred liens.

Pietro took it and deposited it in his own pockets. “Thank you, my friend. Call me if you have any issues.”

James said his goodbyes and exited. Arthur couldn’t wait for this internship to be over with.

Arthur made up his mind and ran outside to catch James before he left.

“James” he said, James turned around to look to see who called him.

“Was there something wrong?” James asked, walking back to meet Arthur.

“I… here, this is my scroll number.” Arthur said, handing over his scroll.

James looked confused but took out his own scroll to enter in the number. “We haven’t exchanged numbers yet?”

Arthur laughed, “No, but we’re doing it now so that’s what matters.”

James nodded, “Right.” He focused on the exchange. “I’ll see you at the academy though. I have to do physical therapy.”

Arthur smiled. “See you then.”

On the last day of his internship, he was sitting at the desk organizing his papers when he decided to ask Pietro something that’s been nagging at him. “Pietro, what’s the relationship between you James? How did you meet?”

Pietro looked up surprised by the question, “I met James at an Atlesian charity event when he was sixteen. He was the youngest there, but he was involved in all the major conversations and debates. Often winning them, I was there as a speaker for the future of prosthetics. James approached me afterwards asking how they worked, I explained, and he had remarked how cool that was. About a year and a half later he called me out of the blue asking if I could make him a prosthetic arm. I thought he was joking, after all when I last saw him, he had both of his arms but when we met up for measurements, I saw that he had lost his arm. He’s a good guy, after that I saw him every six months or so until he entered the academy.” He sorted through papers, “As for the nature of our relationship, I don’t know if it’s any of your business, but we are just friends, I’m his doctor. It would be inappropriate of me to think otherwise.”

Arthur watched his facial reactions, “Oh, I think you think otherwise.” He said, bitterly and quietly as he went back to his paperwork.

At the end of the day, he gave Pietro a handshake and thanked him for the internship. He really learned a lot and due to the internship, he could focus his research on his next obsession, cyber security.

At the start of his second year at the academy he handed in his research papers and internship and said he was going to study security, specifically cyber security. He didn’t see James that much the first few months, he knew he was at the academy, due to the messages he received from James sporadically. James had been disappointed to find out Arthur had switched his research only for Arthur to say he would check James’ prosthetics any time he wanted. It was closest Arthur had gotten to flirting but since it was through text James missed it completely, responding with a boring reply. Thanks. Arthur sighed, and started working on his research.

This was research that would help him hone his skills at hacking and improving his designs for Mantle. He didn’t have much time to spare James, however unfortunate that was.   
James seemed equally as busy, on top of his duties as a student, he seemed to be going on military expeditions. This trend continuing into their third year, thankfully James hadn’t had any major injuries since. Arthur finally decided to ask him out towards the end of their third year.

He had to message him though, James was always busy. ‘James, want to get together to catch up?’

With no response from him that entire day he would try again and again. 

James finally responded after what was seven times, seven different days. ‘Arthur, I’ll be free this Saturday. How does two in the afternoon work?’

Arthur smiled, ‘That sounds perfect. We’ll meet in the common room in the dorms?’

James responded, ‘Sure.’ Arthur didn’t see James for the rest of the week. But since he was meeting him on Saturday, he was happy.

He sent a text Friday afternoon to remind him, James responded that something came up so he couldn’t meet at two but at six instead. Arthur was fine with that. He hacked into James’ schedule from one of the academy’s computers, knowing that James had to have a schedule in order to get through his overly busy and hectic lifestyle. Arthur felt irate that he was meeting with Pietro at noon, his schedule at two did say he was meeting with Arthur but apparently Pietro had taken precedence. Arthur made sure to move his name to the six o’clock spot before closing out of the schedule.

Six came around and James strolled into the room and smiled lightly at Arthur. “Arthur, I feel like it’s been too long.”

Arthur stood up, he didn’t smile, he had stewed all night in his jealousy. “James, so what came up that was so important?”

James stopped, he looked surprised, “My father wanted to have lunch.”

‘Lies’ Arthur thought. “I see, well where should we go?” he said instead.

James shrugged and clasped his hands behind his back, a trait Arthur had noticed James had picked up from the military. “We could go to that café across the academy. They have good food.”

Arthur picked up his bag. “Let’s go.”

The short walk to the café was silent and awkward. Arthur was too angry to enjoy the fact that he was out with James, a guy he has obsessed over for almost three years. James seemed distracted and acted like he didn’t want to be out right now.

James waved at the waitress when they arrived, ordered himself a coffee and let Arthur order a drink for himself. James discussed what food he liked from here and Arthur ordered one of the recommendations. After the food arrived, James asked, “How have you been?”

“I’ve been working hard on my latest research proposal. Relating to temperature regulations and security in Mantle.” Arthur said.

James seemed interested. “That’s good, Mantle should have better protection, they are more at risk from Grimm attacks. The military can only do so much.”

Arthur smirked, “That’s the plan, to give Mantle better security when the military can’t help.”

James took a sip from his coffee, “I’ve been promoted in the military, I’m leading missions now instead of following orders. Of course, there are still people above me, but I can give orders now.”

Arthur hadn’t realized how much value James placed in the military, from where he stood, the military didn’t help nearly as often as it should have. “That’s great to hear, James.”

“I’ve actually been thinking about dropping out of the Academy.” James mentioned.

Arthur was shocked, “Why?”

“I’ve been extremely busy lately, been taking on more missions.”

“You can’t quit school; you have one year left.” Arthur said.

James sighed, “That’s what my father said when I broached the subject this afternoon.”

Arthur looked up, “You really saw your father?”

James seemed surprised, “Yes, he called me last night right before your text, saying that he wanted to get a meal.”

Arthur felt relieved, “I thought you were out with Pietro.”

James stopped, “What makes you say that?” he said in a tone of voice that made Arthur pause. It sounded like a challenge.

“I just thought that- “he stopped as James’ eyes narrowed.

“I did see Pietro today at noon. To give him another payment.” James said.

“Oh.” Arthur said.

“The only reason you would have known was if you saw my schedule. Were you the one who made the appointment at six with you?” His voice sounded deeper; Arthur could tell he was getting angrier. “Did you hack into my personal schedule?”

Arthur blanched, “Um.”

James stood up. “That was a violation of privacy.”

Arthur didn’t know what to say as he watched James turn and walk out of the café. Arthur paid for the food and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll this gets angsty and toxic, I have it planned in my head. I just got to write it out.   
> Also in this weird HC of mine, prosthetics didn't combine with dust until Arthur discovered it. James being the first to actually use it. Also, Atlas Academy, at least to me, would make more sense if it was more than just a huntsman/huntress school. Hence the added science department.  
> I do hope I stayed true to the characters. I tried really hard, personally I feel like James would only be comfortable showing his prosthetics to doctors or would be doctors but only to a certain extent.   
> Comments are much appreciated and much loved.


End file.
